Short Stories
List of short stories published in Dragon Magazine. Short stories compiled into a Volumes Devil's Job Image Gallery = |-|Summary = Rias decides to supervise Issei's next job, after Issei had failed at multiple jobs before hand. Issei and Rias are then transported to the client, where they find a girl, named Susan, who is clad in musha armor. Susan requests the help of the two to try and get a boy to go out with her. After writing a letter, to her love, the group goes to the park, where they find a boy, wearing knight's armor. The two confess their love for each other, and the job is complete. |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the November 2008 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 1. Familiar's Requirement Image Gallery = |-|Summary = The time has come for Issei and Asia to pick their Familiar's. Traveling into the Familiar forest The group's guide proves to be chronically unhelpful as he keeps trying to get Issei to pick out dangerous and uncontrollable familiars. Eventually Issei settles on a all but useless Slime and Tentacle Familiar with the ability to destroy women's clothes. However after assaulting the group the slime is destroyed by the intervention of a lightning Dragon that Asia takes as her familiar and names Rassei. |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the May 2009 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 2. Memories of Oppai Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the September 2009 issue of Dragon Magazine and marks the one-year anniversary of High School DxD. *Story takes place after Volume 3 The Oppai of Tennis Image Gallery = |-|Summary = Rias needs to complete some homework for her teachers on the occult and thus reluctantly goes to Kiyome Abe, captain of the tennis club and a professional beast tamer, for help. The two girls eventually settle on a bet, if Rias and the Occult research club wins against Kiyome and her monsters in a game of tennis then Kiyome will help Rias with her work. If Kiyome wins however Rias will loan her the use of Issei to do with whatever she pleases. When it comes to Issei's turn he faces off against the 'Yuki Onna' named Christie and wins by wearing the Dullahan named Honda. Unfortunately now Issei can't get Honda off for a while so he has to take Honda's place as the tennis club's mascot. |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the September 2009 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 4. Hell Teacher Azazel Image Gallery = |-|Summary = Issei wakes up with two little girls who look like Rias and Asia, it is revealed that the two girls were trying to use a spell turn Issei into a kid but it ultimately back fired on them. Azazel and the Occult Research Club go to various locations to gather ingredients to turn Rias and Asia back to normal while going through troubling tasks to do so. Back at the Hyoudou residence, the group manage to revert Rias and Asia back but due to a mis-hap by Xenovia and Gasper, Issei is also turned into a kid much to his dismay. Rias, Akeno and Asia start to fawn over how cute Issei became. |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the January 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 4. 300 Issei Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the March 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 5. A Tokusatsu Devil Image Gallery = |-|Summary =Serafall hires Issei, Xenovia, Asia and Gasper to serve as extra's in her new movie. Things take a turn for the bizarre as Gasper slowly supplant's Issei as the main antagonist. |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 5. Issei SOS Image Gallery = |-|Summary =Kiyome Abe returns contracting a Issei to help her break off her engagement with her father in a beast tamer fight. The first of three rounds turns into a lost for Issei when Christie refuses to obey his orders. Issei wins the second round when Kiyome's father Mer-Shark dies before his Mer-fish when they both come onto land. Issei wins the third round when Gasper uses his time stopping power to knock Kiyome's father off of his bird. Unfortunately now Kiyome has a crush on Issei. |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 5. **Takes place right after the short story A Tokusatsu Devil and right before Volume 6. The Disturbance of a Devil Image Gallery = |-|Summary = When Issei gets sick he is diagnosed with both the Dragon Flu and the Devil Flu, so the Occult Research Club decides to pull out all the stops to make him feel better, including Azazel's Gender Swap ray that he uses on Kiba and Gasper. |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 7. The Unresurrected Phoenix Image Gallery = |-|Summary = Ravel comes to the Hyoudo residence requesting Issei's aid to get Raiser back to his normal self from before the fight against Issei. Towards this end Issei recruits Tannin to kidnap Raiser and bring him to the heart of Tannin's territory for some serious survival training. Raiser and Issei have a rematch for the rights to peak on the Occult research club girls. |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 8 Armageddon at Sports Day! Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 8. Magical Girl Ria☆ For Real!? Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 8 and 9. Scarlet and Crimson Image Gallery= |-|Summary = Centering around Akeno at the age of 10 traveling alone around Japan for about around a year and a half after the death of her mother, making a living off exorcising evil spirits to earn money, although from time-to-time she would find herself being targeted. At some point she save a person who could talk to spirits due to a pact with a servant Devil of the current Head of the House of Gremory from being possessed, which made a young Rias to seek contact with her. Afterwards she is captured by her Granduncle and other members of the Himejima clan who were attempting to kill her, however they were intercepted by Rias and a Gremory servant, who convinced them to let Akeno live if she never sets foot on their territory and to always stay by Rias' side. Akeno was then taken in by the House of Gremory, later on became Rias' Queen and enrolled in the same school and club. |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place before Volume 1. Holy☆Maiden Goes to the Holy-Land Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 7 and 8. Let’s Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~ Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 10 and Volume 11. Wolf’s Emblem Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 12 and 13. May the Shine be on You Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Short story detailing Yuuto's past in the Holy Sword Project. *Story takes place before Volume 1. Stories compiled in High School D×D D×1 :See also: Light Novel DX.1 Abduction ERO! Image Gallery = |-|Summary = Rias discusses with most of her Peerage who are present about how their contract rate has gone down when Asia, Xenovia and Irina barge in a panic, say Issei has been acting weird. When Issei comes into the clubroom, Rias notices the he's not staring at her breasts, much to everyone shock, he even pulled away from Akeno when she had him grab hers. The Church Trio explains that Issei's lost his perverted behavior from being shot by a UFO. While most of the girls had a bad opinion of him as a pervert, they all resolved to change him back. While Xenovia, Irina and Gasper search for the UFO, the rest try to turn Issei back using alluring methods which he forcefully denies while tied to a chair. When Rossweisse walks in, she was able to detect a curse within Issei, with Xenovia and the rest returning with the UFO crashed outside, to their surprise to find Azazel inside. While Rias scolds him for shooting at Issei, Azazel explains he can turn him back. He places Issei in a capsule within his lab to turn him back, however the results turned him far more perverted then before, with the whole group being disappointed. However, Issei returned to normal a few days later after sleeping next to Rias. |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Short story where Issei lost his pervertedness because of the UFO built by Azazel. *Takes place after Volume 7 Ultimate!! Onii-chan Mask |-|Summary = While cleaning out Rias room, Sirzechs shows Issei his collection of pictures and videos from when Rias was younger and gives Issei the task of collecting new memories. Back at the Hyoudou Residence, Issei is given a camera to take pictures of Rias in her sleep with Sirsechs monitoring him. When he makes it to his room where Rias was sleeping, she wakes up and finds out about their plan and calls in Grayfia and punishes both Issei and Sirzechs respectively. |-|Notes = *Takes place before Volume 9 Stop!! Yuuto-kun! Image Gallery = |-|Summary = Gasper wakes up to find that everyone else in school has swapped genders with only him noticing the difference, when visiting the clubroom he sees that most of the girls have been turned into handsome guys with Koneko being a tall muscular guy. Issei then enters appearing the same along with a female version of Yuuto named "Yumi". The club members try to decide on ideas for the cultural festival with Issei recommending an erotic maid cafe and imagines Yumi in a maid outfit lecherously, Rias orders "Daineko" to restrain him who bangs Issei's head through ground, Yumi then tenderly nurses him on her lap with everyone commenting on her feelings for him. A female Azazel then barges and brings out an invention that could change genders, the guys take a liking to some of their female forms with Issei admiring Rias the most causing Yumi to hit him out of jealousy. Afterwards Gasper wakes up believing it to be a dream when Azazel comes in with with the same invention as before saying it will work "this time" while looking at Gasper, later that night Gasper was unable to sleep for various reasons. |-|Notes= *Takes place after Volume 7 Records of Chichiryuutei's Pleasure Adventure Image Gallery = |-|Summary = The Occult Research Club go to a town in the frontier of the Gremory territory to investigate a group of people portraying themselves as the characters from the Oppai Dragon TV show who are beating bad guys, they find out the group are actually members of Vali Team who are searching for a Dragon working under Crom cruach while keeping thier identities as terrorists a secret from the public. The Rias and her Peerage compete against Vali Team on who can portray their characters better, when the Dragon they've been searching is unwillingly revealed within the crowd of people after witnessing light immiting Issei poking Rias nipples. After they defeat the dragon, on a later date Rias had dispatched soldiers for protection and towers so people can watch the Oppai Dragon show. Issie feasts his eye's on pictures of Kuroka in a Hellcat costume that she left for him but are ripped by Koneko who gives him a punch and softly says she will get bigger. |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2011 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Takes place after Volume 9 Love Song to the Reincarnated Angel Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2012 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Short story where Issei, Xenovia, and Asia followed Irina to observe what an Angel does compared to the works of a Devil. *Story where Griselda Quarta was first introduced. *Takes place after Volume 13. Let's go to Onsen Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the February 2013 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 13. Phoenix of the Battle School Building DX? |-|Summary = While Rias and Ravel play chess, they reminisce about the Rating Game between Gremory and Phenex and wonder what the outcome would be with Rias' current members, hearing this Azazel set up a friendly rematch with Raiser. The Rating Game plays out similar to their original battle with the Gremory Peerage gaining the advantage. When Issei arrives at the rooftop to assist Rias like before, Raiser demands to fight him one-on-one. In the end, issei defeats Raiser earning his team victory without any losses. Later on while playing chess, Rias and Ravel discuss the Rating Game between Sitri and Agares and ask Azazel if they could win against Seekvaira's peerage in a Scramble Flag match, which leads to him grinningly book a match against the house of Agares, much to Issei's distress. |-|Notes= *Takes place during Volume 19. *Rias and Raiser have a rematch. **Irina sides with Riser's Peerage to fill in for their missing Bishop. Stories compiled in High School D×D D×2 :See also: Light Novel DX.2 Oppai is the Sun Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the September 2011 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Poseidon first appeared in this short story. *The illustration shows three Devils from three different clans from the 72 Pillars: **Rias of the Gremory Clan. **Gragg Forneus of the Forneus clan; a pure-blooded Devil that has the face of an angler fish. **Lilitifa Wepal of the extinct Wepal clan; a Devil that looks like the typcial mermaid (human top, fish bottom). ***Litifa lives in a lake inside the Gremory territory. *Story takes place after Volume 9. The Student Council’s Decision Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the January 2012 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 9. *Short story where Issei was asked to help the Student Council by Sona as Saji was sick due to the Dragon flu. *A secret doujinshi made by the Manga Research Club was found by Issei and Tsubasa during inspection of the school clubs in this short story featuring the BL love of Yuuto and Issei titled Prince×Beast. *Story takes place after Oppai is the Sun. Let's Go with Training |-|Notes = *Story takes place after Volume 10. Worship☆Dragon-God Girl Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Short story where Azazel was struck by lightning for wishing to Ophis for Angels, especially Gabriel, to fall. *Kunou appeared in this story to help build a temple for Ophis. *Story takes place after Volume 13. Nekomata☆Ninja Scroll Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the September 2013 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Short story where the Seraph Metatron was first introduced. **The Fallen Angel leader Armaros and Koneko's friend kappa also appeared in this short story. *Story takes place within Volume 14. Maniac's Sanctuary Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the July 2014 issue of Dragon Magazine. *This short story reveals that Seekvaira is a mecha otaku. **This hobby of hers is what she uses to relieve stress that comes along with being the future head of the Agares clan which holds the title of Archduke. *The butler in the cover of this short story is Alivianアリヴィアン, name subject to change, Seekvaira's Queen. **He is a Dragon in disguise and excels in all departments. He's the person Sona had the most trouble in her Rating Game against Seekvaira. *Story takes place after Volume 17. Hyakki Yako and Pandemonium |-|Notes = *Serialized in the July 2014 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 19. Stories compiled in High School D×D D×3 :See also: Light Novel DX.3 Asia's Treasure Image Gallery = |-|Summary = With Azazel no longer on the front lines he has decided that the time has come to break his pact with Fafnir. However rather than simply letting the dragon go he intends to prepare Asia to inherit the pact. As a first step he has Rossweisse summon a number of other dragons for Asia to talk with for practice. Once a sufficient amount of time passes Azazel releases Fafnir and explains that he is giving responsibility for him over to Asia. As additional precautions, the group have Ophis ready on standby and Rias Gremory has a vast stockpile of riches waiting to bribe the dragon who is especially well known for hoarding treasures. Shockingly, the normally dull and slow witted dragon becomes excited when he see's Asia and immediately dubs her 'Asia-tan' and demands her panties as payment for the contract. Initially the girls are enraged with Azazel and naturally blames him for Fafnir's perverseness. Azazel on the other hand believes that Odin made the dragon perverted when he revived him after he was killed by the original Siegfried. Irregardless of who is to blame Asia retrieves a pair of her favorite panties for Fafnir and completes the contract. |-|Notes = *Short story where Asia made her pact with Fafnir with the help of Azazel and Ophis. *Story takes place between Volume 13 & 14. The Ordinary Days of Sekiryuutei Image Gallery = Let's Go with Training! ~Mascot Chapter~ Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2013 issue of Dragon Magazine. *The name of the mascot Sairaorg is acting as is Bapple (Bael + apple, the specialty of the Bael territory). *The person wearing the camel costume behind Sairaorg is Zeoticus Gremory, acting as Gomorin. *Story takes place between Volume 16 & 17. Talents of the Student Council生徒会の逸材, title subject to change Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the January 2015 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story starts in the middle of Volume 22, main part in the middle of Volume 19. Worldly Desire of Steel鋼の煩悩, title subject to change Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the May 2015 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place between Volume 19. Cross×Crisis Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2016 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Short story about Irina and Xenovia when they were young exorcists in training. *Story starts in the middle between Volume 17 & 19, main part prior to the series. Graduation Trip and Vortex Bunch Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2016 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Short story about the former and current Occult Research Club members going on a trip to a beach. *Story takes place in the middle of Volume 22. Uncompiled Short Stories ''Phoenix' Resurrection?蘇るか? 不死鳥, title subject to change. Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the September 2014 issue of ''Dragon Magazine. *Short story where Riser tries to recruit a new Bishop to replace his sister Ravel that left his group. Rias in Wonderland Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the Fantasia Bunko 25th Anniversary Book. My First Errand Notes = *Serialized in the July 2012 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 12. 25(Twenty Five) at the Clubroom with Rias-buchou! Notes = *Serialized in the January 2013 issue of Dragon Magazine. Maid of the House of Pendragon Notes = *Serialized in the March 2015 issue of Dragon Magazine. *The maid's name is Elaine Westcott. **She and Arthur Pendragon are mutually in love. Having a Mad Tea Party! Notes= *Serialized in the November 2012 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Short story were the High-class Devils Eneely Vassago and Iolova Amon was first introduced. A Gifted Person's Sleepover Party英才教育のお泊り会, title subject to change Notes= *Serialized in the July 2015 issue of Dragon Magazine. References Category:Browse Category:Media